A True Weapon
by Drulendns
Summary: Maka and Soul arn't able to resolve their problems after their resonance falls apart in the wake of Professor Stein's extra lessons. To avoid reaching the point of damaging each other's souls, Maka is taken under the tutelage of Professor Stein to learn meister solo combat. But what about soul? Well come and find out.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Welcome readers! This is an idea I've had for a long time but i haven't been able to find a story like it. So I've decided to write it myself! In this story Maka and Soul arn't able to resolve their problems after their resonance falls apart in the wake of Professor Stein's extra lessons. To avoid reaching the point of damaging each other's souls, Maka is taken under the tutelage of Professor Stein to learn meister solo combat. But what about soul? Well come and find out.**

Chapter 1: Something is wrong

In a dim room filled with smoke sat three individuals. The oldest, and most noticeable, was a tall and slightly gaunt man in a lab coat with dull gray hair and a massive screw lodged in his head. Though the screw didn't faze the man. He simply rotated it one way or the other as he observed the other occupants of the room. Both were in a brutal shouting match that was supposed to be the lesson for the day.

The sole female in the room was a young petite girl with blonde locks of hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim surroundings. She wore a black ankle length jacket over a simple white blouse. She had on a red and black skirt as well as black combat boots with silver accents. Her shouting target was a boy of similar age with hair as white as snow and eyes that resembled freshly spilt blood. Accompanying the fierce eyes were equally fierce looking teeth that looked like they belonged in a sharks mouth. The boy wore a yellow and black heavy jacket along with red jeans and a white headband rested in his hair.

Professor Stein sighed as he idly twisted the screw in his head. He started these lessons at Maka's request. The girl had been having confidence issues ever since her weapon partner Soul had been rather brutally injured against the demon weapon meister Chrona. Soul was nearly bisected by the dark blade Ragnorak. Although you could hardly tell the young man had nearly lost his life based on his laidback attitude.

Soul took the incident rather well, all things considered, but the same couldn't be said for Maka. She now believed she needed to become stronger to protect Soul from being injured like that ever again. Soul was also obviously annoyed by this because Maka felt she needed to get stronger on her own. She had even scheduled this lesson without asking him.

"Why are you so intent on this Maka!? You never even asked me what I thought about this! How's anything going to help when you arn't even willing to include me in this plan of yours?!," shouted Soul after the latest round of insults aimed at him trailed off.

"I want to become stronger so that you never get hurt like that ever again Soul! What's wrong with that!?" Maka said as she stood up over Soul.

"The meister trains to make the weapon stronger. You protecting me is completely backwards!" Soul was getting annoyed that she was making such a big deal out of it. They had both been injured before on missions and yet she seemed to think now he was the one needing protecting. He was the weapon. He was supposed to be her shield and sword to combat enemies. But now it seemed like she was against him fighting again. She even started ordering him saying that his meister had decided. They were supposed to be a team!

"So it's wrong now that I want to be stronger?! I hate having to be protected by you Soul," growled Maka as she loomed over him.

Soul was tired of this whole thing. He didn't want to do this in the first place. He dropped his head and stared towards Professor Stein. "Sit down Maka. You're hurting my neck," he muttered softly.

"I won't," shot back Maka as she continued to stare at Soul.

Soul sighed heavily as he rose to his feet. "Professor, I'm leaving seeing as I didn't choose to be here in the first place. Continue to teach Maka as she seems hellbent on doing this but I don't see the point." With his piece said he started for the door.

"If that's what you wish I won't stop you Soul. But be warned, step out that door at this point and you may not be able to resonate with Maka again. Your soul wavelengths are seperating and if you two can't figure it out your bond may sever," Professor Stein informed as he stared at them both with a serious gaze.

Soul froze in front of the door. He turned to Maka. She had her eyes hidden by her blonde hair and seemed to be lost in thought. "Maka," Soul called.

"Yes Soul?" she whispered softly.

"Are you willing to let go of this mission you seem to have so that we can go back to how it was before all this uncool stuff happened?," he asked tonelessly. He knew the answer already though. He knew his partner. She was determined to protect him. He both loved and hated her for it. He hated it because he knew she would even give up their partnership to protect him.

"I won't."

Soul just nodded. Then he turned and silently left the room. Maka stared at the door. It slowly blurred as tears filled her emerald eyes.

Stein sighed grimly at what he just witnessed. He knew it was a possibility that the lesson could go wrong but he had hoped that they would pull through. He didn't know if their bond had severed but they would know soon. Lord Death had a mission for them this evening. He'd have to send Blackstar and Tsubaki with them just in case.

"Get some rest Maka. The lesson is over for today."

She nodded and bolted out of the room.

 **AN: wow heavy stuff. I hope this isn't too harsh a start but i felt that this was the way it would have to be for Soul and Maka to end up apart. Anyways, see you next time on A True Weapon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!** Chapter 2: What now?

Soul mindlessly wandered the DWMA campus after the rather disastrous lesson with Professor Stein. He had no destination in mind as long as it wasn't to the apartment he shared with Maka.

He reached the front entrance just in time to see Blackstar up on the massive spikes that adorned the skull of the DWMA building. He could faintly hear Blackstar up there boasting as he usually did. For some reason the mindless yammering comforted him. It was so outlandish that you couldn't think of anything else but how dumb it was.

Soul started chuckling softly. It slowly got louder until he was laughing as loud as he could. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was almost crazed. Tears broke Soul's shut eyes as he laughed away his pain.

Blackstar looked down from up high expecting some of the lowly fools that laughed at the great Blackstar! What he didn't expect was to see Soul in a mix of crazed laughter and sobs.

Blackstar had never seen Soul cry, much less full fledged weep, and it bothered him. He jumped off the spike and landed loudly on the ground.

"Hey soul what's with the water works? Are you just so pleased to see my glory that it overwhelmed you?," he asked as he leaned down near his friend.

Soul finally calmed down enough to notice Blackstar in front of him. He stared at him for a second before grinning wildly. "Fight me!," he shouted at the ninja.

Blackstar blinked at the odd request. "What?"

"Fight me Blackstar! I really need it right now!," Soul shouted again as he rose from the ground and discarded his jacket to reveal the tight black t-shirt underneath. He assumed a rough stance with both fists balled in front of him.

Blackstar grinned at the idea. He didn't know what brought this on but if his buddy needed an ass kicking he was the man to do it! "Alright Soul you asked for it! Don't feel too bad when the great Blackstar shows you who's boss!"

Soul grinned from ear to ear. "Don't worry. This is gonna be fun!"

Professor Stein lounged in his office after sending Maka to rest. His mind was still occupied by the thoughts of what happened. Maybe he shouldn't have gone through with the lesson. He knew that Soul and Maka were both stubborn and strong willed people but it had seemed like the only way to strengthen their bond.

His musing was interrupted by his door slamming open to reveal a slightly winded Kilik. He leaned briefly on the door frame to catch his breath.

"Yes? what is it Kilik?," questioned Stein. It was rare to see anyone come to his office.

"Professor! It's Soul and Blackstar! They are fighting out front! Something is up with Soul!," warned Kilik in a frantic tone the normally calm young man never used.

Stein gained an alarmed look. Could it be? He quickly rose from his seat and charged out of the room with Kilik at his heels. If the black blood had really activated he needed to get there fast.

Stein graceful jumped over the small railing and dropped down the stairwell to the first floor. He rolled as he landed and raced to the door.

Outside a large crowd was gathered. He pushed through and saw the fight. Both Blackstar and Soul were covered in scuff marks and forming bruises. Blackstar had small cuts in his uniform where Soul's scythe hand had damaged it. Soul's black undershirt had rough tears from being grabbed as they fought. Both were facing each other as they panted.

Soul grinned madly as he charged at Blackstar scythe poised to strike. He swung wildly as Blackstar jumped and dodged the attacks. Blackstar retaliated with harsh blows to Soul's torso as he kicked off him into a flip.

Soul simply grunted at the blows and pushed on. He took blow after blow with no stopping as he unleashed violent slashes at the nimble warrior. He flipped forward and dropkicked at Blackstar. Blackstar dodged backwards but wasn't prepared for the scythe blade that sprang from Soul's heel and raked him across the chest spilling blood as it went.

Stein had seen enough. He charged forward and put himself between the combatants. He faced Soul as he gazed sternly at the grinning boy. "That's enough you two. This has gone well past a spar," he declared.

"No! I'm not done! Not yet!," yelled Soul as he started running at Stein. "Don't get in my way! It's your fault! If you hadn't started that stupid lesson everything would have been fine!" Soul roared as he leapt at Stein with his crimson blade shining sinisterly as he swung it. Stein sighed and neatly stepped inside Soul's guard and delivered a soul force attack to his chest. Soul's eyes rolled back as his scythe vanished and he collapsed onto the Professor.

Stein deftly hoisted the unconscious teen onto his shoulder and turned to Blackstar. "Mind explaining this while I stitch up that wound?," he asked as he headed for the nurse's office.

Blackstar shook his head and followed painfully behind Stein. " I don't know Professor. Soul just started to break down. He wanted a fight and I thought it might take his mind off whatever was bothering him so I agreed. He fought like he didn't care what happened to himself. He didn't even flinch as I hit him. Just kept grinning and attacking. I've never seen him like that." explained Blackstar. He was unusually quiet and pensive. "What's wrong with him Professor?"

Stein sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "It's not my place to say but Maka and Soul just had a large fight. They might have to end their partnership for some time."

Blackstar gasped. What had happened for them to fight that badly. He knew Maka was still bother by Soul's injury but he thought it would just pass over. He sat on the table quietly as Stein stiched the cut on his chest. " What's gonna happen now?"

Stein pondered for a moment before answering. " They have one more mission scheduled for this evening. I was going to send you and Tsubaki to oversee them but since you are injured I'll be sending Kid along. He, Liz and Patty should be able to handle it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If they are no longer able to continue as partners I shall train Maka in solo combat til she is able to fight on her own or find a new partner," he finished with a gesture of his hand showing he was done stitching.

Blackstar got up and looked at the unconscious Soul that Stein had laid in one of the beds. "What about Soul?"

Stein gazed at Soul quietly for a moment. "He will have to learn to fight as a solo weapon."

AN: BUM BUM BUUUMMM! I've wanted a solo weapon Soul for a long time and I'm looking forward to how it goes. See you next time on A True Weapon!


End file.
